The Administrative Component will assure the effectiveness of the DRTC in meeting the center's stated goals and specific aims. This component includes the Administrative Unit, the Pilot & Feasibility Grant Program, and the Enrichment Program. The DRTC will be led by the Director, W. Timothy Garvey MD, assisted by Stuart Frank MD, Associate Director for biomedical research, and Catarina Kiefe MD PhD, Associate Director for prevention & control. The Director and Associate Directors will join other key DRTC faculty in comprising the DRTC Leadership Committee, Drs David Allison, Victor Darley-Usmar, and a national figure in T1DM beta cell biology/immunology who is in negotiations for recruitment. Dr. Garvey will rely on individual opinions and consensus recommendations of the Leadership Committee in serving as DRTC Director. The ultimate goal of the Administrative Unit is to assure the growing vitality of an intellectual community and a highly productive research program in diabetes, by effective deployment of DRTC resources, for the benefit of our diabetes patients and trainees. Operationally, the Administrative Unit will oversee the educational/enrichment operations of the DRTC, and will oversee and manage the functions listed below: 1. Effectiveness of the Biomedical and Prevention & Control Research Core Facilities. 2. The Pilot & Feasibility Grant Program. This program will be directed by Stuart Frank. 3. The Enrichment Program. This program will be run by Dr. Garvey, Dr Dennis Pillion, and the DRTC program administrator with assistance of a Speakers and Events Committee (Drs. Cora E (Beth) Lewis MD MSPH, John Chatham PhD, and Barbara Gower PhD). 4. Coordination of meetings of the External and Internal Advisory Committees and DRTC Leadership Committee, and implementation of committee recommendations. 5. Manage the Apoprotein Mimetic Peptides Program, and assure availability of peptides for investigator use. 6. Optimize training and educational opportunities for our students, post-docs, and clinical trainees, and promote outreach and dissemination of knowledge. The Administrative Unit will also be responsible for the network of DRTC communications and website,organization and sponsorship of enrichment programs and the research seminar series, bookkeeping, progress reports, quality control and evaluation, interface with NIH/NIDDK, and assurance of responsible fiscal management and regulatory compliance.